Younha
Perfil *'Nombre:' 윤하 / Younhathumb|250px|Younha *'Nombre real: ' 고윤하 / Go Yoon Ha (Go Yun Ha) *'Nombre Japonés:' ユンナ / Yunna *'Profesión:' Cantautora, Compositora, DJ, Actriz, MC, Productora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''158cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Padres. Hermana menor *'Signo zodiacal': Tauro (Año del Dragón) *'Agencia: wealive.co.kr Carrera Younha hizo su debut como cantante a la temprana edad de 16 años, siendo apodada como “el Cometa de Oricon” por su rápido éxito en Japón con su sencillo Houkiboshi, siendo este el 3er Ending del popular anime BLEACH. Ella actualmente ha lanzado sencillos y álbumes con diferentes grados de éxito tanto en Corea como en Japón. También, muchas de sus canciones han formado parte de las bandas sonoras de muchos animes y dramas. Younha esta firmada con Geneon Entertainment en Japón. Su nueva agencia coreana es WeAlive Entertainment. Temas para Animes *''Yubikiri ''(Versión Japonesa) para '''Tokyo Wankei OST *''Houki Boshi'' para Bleach (Ending) *''Touch'' para Touch ' *''Te wo Tsunaide para '''Jyu Ohsei (Ending) *''Ima ga Daisuki'' para Jang Gaeum´s Dream (Opening) *''Inori para '''Jang Gaeum´s Dream (Ending)' *''Hakanaku Tsuyoku para' ''KIBA (Opening)' *''Scratch on the Heart'' '' para ' Maple Story Anime Song''' *''Niji no Mukougawa'' para T'he Next Sunday' *''Inside a Dream'' para Pokemon La Película ' (2010) Temas para dramas *''You From the Stars tema para You Who Came From the Stars (2014) *''Hello From Afar'' tema para The Queen of Office (2013) *''Dropping Tears'' tema para Faith (2012) *''Two People'' para tema The Suicide Forecast (2011) *''Can´t Believe it'' tema para Personal Taste (2010) *'I Like You'' tema para Girlfriends Película *The Suicide Forecast (2011) *This Sunday (2010) *The Angel Came (2005) Programas de TV *Younha en Human Theater Documentary (2006) *Sonyeon Sonyeo Gayo Baekso con Tiffany de Girls Generation(SNSD) (2008) *MBC Every Idol Army S2 con F.T. Island (2008) *Animal Farm (2008) *KM MNet J-POP Wae MC (2008) *Younha, Travel to Japan (CH-T, 2011) *Younha's My Pick ( MBC Music, 2012) Programas de Radio *'''ユンナのK-POP FREAK' (2009)' *Younha´s Starry Night '(2011-Presente)' Anuncios *Smart School Uniform con F.T. Island (2007) *MBC University Song Festival (2007) *Yokoso Japan CFs Invierno-Otoño-Primavera (2007-2008) *Yokoso Japan CF (2009) Premios *SBS Inkigayo Mutizen song - Canción Password 486 (2007.05.20 & 2007.06.03) *Cyworld's Digital Awards - Canción del mes (Mayo) (Password 486) (May, 2007) *Goodwill Ambassador For Tourism (Jappón) (Desde Jun, 2007) *2007 MKMF Best - Nuevo Solo Artista (2007.11.17) *2007 Golden Disk Awards Anycall - Premio Mejor Nuevo Artista(2007.12.14) *2011 MBC Entertainment Awards - Premio Excelencia Radio Division "Starry Night" (2012.12.29) Discografías '''Discografia coreana' 'Albums' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Digital Single' 'Discografia japonesa' 'Singles' Colaboraciones *'2014:' Younha & Jung Joon Young - Just The Way You Are Enlaces *Twitter *Perfil (naver) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Tocar el piano, tocar la guitarra, componer, escuchar música, estar en la PC. *'Talentos:' Cantar, componer música, tocar piano, tocar guitarra. *Ella conduce un programa llamado "Starry Night" junto a Park Kyung Rim, donde los invitados son los grupos de kpop del momento que han estado promocionando sus nuevos éxitos, entre ellos encontramos a: Block B, A Pink, B2ST / BEAST, Kim Hyun Joong, Heo Young Saeng, 2PM, Jay Park, Infinite, 4MEN, entre otros. *Ha admitido que le gusta la cara de Ninomiya Kazunari , miembro del grupo japones Arashi , y que se sentiría feliz con sólo verlo. Galería Videografía thumb|left|300px|Younha - It's not that thumb|right|300px|Younha - Reason Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Locutor Categoría:KPresentador